Metal and Blood
by Whitecat
Summary: When Charles brings a woman from his past in to join the band, everything that can go wrong seems to. But amidst all the chaos and secrets brought on by Selene LeBeau's presence, true love seems to find a way to blossom.
1. Cold Opening

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

Silently Selene LeBeau stood atop of the Dragonspire, her eyes focused on the yard wolves as they hunted. The final member of Dethklok sought her death, she had for so long, ever since her brothers and pseudo-father perished when the Dethbus had been driven over a cliff in a freak accident. She'd escaped their fate because of her after concert ritual of cleaning up the bodies.

Alas, death would wait another night for the dark haired, golden eyed vampiric female. Without notice her dethphone let loose a strong rift of Black Hole for a Heart reminding her she had to carry on, her duty to Mordland's new lords and lady were vital. Checking her text she smiled, Thunderhorse was downstairs warming up and awaiting their rhythm guitarist. Turning to head back inside, she couldn't suppress the tiny smile as the sky split open and let loose the first flakes of winter snow.


	2. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

Rapidly Selene's fingers flew over the synthesizer's keys as the snow flew along the street outside the Parisian barroom.

At a table near the stage, a group of six men sat. Charles Foster Ofdensen couldn't tear his eyes away from the familiar figure, it was as if she hadn't aged a day in the ten years since he'd last seen her. Trying his hardest to ignore the noisy comments and the unofficial game of musical chairs played by the other five men beside him, he sighed annoyedly, "Would you please calm down. I like her." Naturally the boys ignored their manager and carried on acting the fool causing the smaller man to slip his glasses off so he could pinch the bridge of his nose lightly.

Back on stage, the vampire inhaled sharply, her gaze following the half forgotten scent. Taking a bow she moved from her instrument, slowly stalking towards the table before being held back by several gears. A small smile appeared on her blood-red lips as she locked eyes with Charles and gave her head a slight jerk towards the door before slipping out into the Parisian cold whilst the boys ordered another round of booze.

As soon as he was certain that the boys were sufficiently drunk enough to not get into much trouble, the CFO slipped outside where the raven haired woman stood waiting patiently just out of sight.

"_Bonjour Monsieur_ Ofdensen," she stated softly, inclining her head, her long black hair blowing in the winter air.

Approaching with caution, Charles kissed her cheeks gently in greeting, "It's nice to meet you again."

A faint color crept into her cheeks, her skin ice cold as she smiled, "The pleasure is mine _Monsieur_. You and your," she hesitated a moment, "gentlemen, are making quite the name for yourselves."

"No, the pleasure is mine," Charles smiled gently, adjusting his glasses. "and thank you, I really enjoyed your music."

"_De rien_. It is not on the same level as your charges, but it makes a comfortable living," Selene looked up slowly to meet his eyes. "You are highly protective, yet do not fear me. You remember, don't you?"

"I do, _Mademoiselle_," the man nodded gently.

"And you do not fear what could be certain death this time?" she asked, her fangs slowly peeking out from between her lips.

A slightly proud smirk crossed Charles' lips as he again wiped the snow from his glasses, "_Mademoiselle_, I face certain death every day with these boys."

A soft smile crossed the vampire's face, "So I have heard. 2,000 dead last night alone during your show," she laughed softly. "Such a waste of good blood. You are a brave man Mr. Ofdensen," Selene smirked some.

"And what if I propose a use for that blood?" Ofdensen questioned, suddenly very serious.

"And what purpose would that be, monsieur? Surly your — boys — have little interest in such things," she glanced past him and into the bar briefly, as she ran her tongue over her lips slightly.

"But you do," he countered.

Nodding slowly, Selene replied, "_Oui_, you could say that, but why should you care what a rouge musician who could easily slaughter your entire entourage and band before your next breath could use?"

Chocolate locked with gold as he replied very flatly, "I need you in Dethklok."

Instantly this caused the vampire to give the suit a curious look, "I highly doubt your band would agree."

Shaking his head, Charles smiled slightly, "They might not, but it is the label's, as well as my own, decision to make."

Her gaze passing between the man before her and the five men-children inside, slowly nodding, "Very well."

"Now would be the best time to break it to them. They look sh-t faced," he stated, turning back towards the entrance of the alley.

Upon hearing the phrase 'sh-t faced' come from the CFO's mouth, the vampire couldn't help but erupt into a fit of giggles. "If you insist," she smiled, following him back.

As the pair reentered the bar, a small smirk appeared on Charles' mouth as he lead the vampire towards the boys' table. "Boys, if you could excuse yourselves for a minute," he stated, clearing his throat as five drunken pairs of eyes turned toward him, four of them radiating annoyance.

"This is your new band mate," the suit stated to his clients, ignoring the glares which were now coming off all five boys.

"_Bonjour_ gentlemen," Selene smiled softly with a respectful bow.

Selene's bow and Charles' words were met with a variety of responses from the five some ranging from confusion to outrage. Sighing slightly, Charles again pinched the bridge of his nose, "Boys, boys calm down. Meet your new band member."

Surprisingly Nathan Explosion was the first to lazily raise a hand towards the female, "Uh, hi?"

Instantly the manager relaxed, a ghost of a smile on his face, "Good you are all, ah, getting acquainted."

Gracefully the woman sat between Skwisgaar and Murderface, politely answering questions the band posed to her on her qualifications. "I sing occasionally and play the synthesizer," Selene paused feeling the boys undressing her with their eyes.

"Behave," Charles growled slightly. "You've all had sexual harassment classes."

"Sexual harassment, huh?" the woman grinned brightly, showing off two extremely sharp teeth.

Slowly as time passed on Selene lured the four men back into a discussion of music while the CFO ordered a drink for himself. As he sipped away at his drink, he noted the front man glancing towards him, causing him to raise a brow in his direction.

"We never agreed to this," Nathan growled slightly, sipping his beer.

"When do you ever agree?" Ofdensen sighed slightly

"She's a chick," the front man countered.

"And?" the suit questioned, "You never seemed to have trouble with women."

"A chick, playing, is **not** metal," Nathan growled lowly.

Once more Charles sighed, taking a drink of his beer, "Just give her a chance."

"Fine," the bigger man grumbled almost inaudibly.

"Please Nathan? I don't ask much," Charles closed his eyes relaxing somewhat.

"I already said fine," the singer growled slightly, sipping his beer.

Finishing his own beer, the CFO nodded, "Thank you Nathan."

Meanwhile, from across the table, Selene was quickly getting acquainted with her fellow band mates. Slowly her tongue darted across her lips as she spoke, Skwisgaar nodding in all the right places as his icy blue eyes swept over her pale figure. It was said eyes that finally caught the vampire's attention causing her to drop her voice slightly.

"You have beautiful eyes you know," she sighed softly before taking on a predatory smile. "I've never tasted a Swede."

"Wells thank yous," the guitar god replied, unsure of exactly how to take the female's comment, "um tastes?"

"_Oui_," Selene breathed, licking at her lips once more.

Intrigued the blond leaned ever closer to his dangerous new friend, placing himself in perfect alignment as she opened her mouth slowly, her fangs being revealed as she leaned closer to his neck. The sight of those four miniature daggers instantly caused the Swede to snap out of his trance like state.

"Those ams cool," he nodded.

"Wicked cool," Selene agreed, smirking dangerously.

"What does you does with them?" the blond questioned.

"I'll show you _Monsieur_ Skwisgaar," the immortal murmured, leaning ever closer to press the sharp teeth to his neck, only to have the lead guitarist be pushed away by the band's bass player with an excitement in his eyes.

"No me firscht! I want the pretty lady to bite me!" Murderface cried out.

Surprisingly this caused the vampire to laugh and smile, "In due time, young William. There's plenty to go around."

At the other end of the table Nathan sat staring intently at their manager causing the smaller man to flush. "How much have you had to drink Nathan?" Charles questioned, half hoping the singer was merely zoning out due to an over abundance of liquor, half hoping for something more.

"Not nearly enough," came the reply, followed by a glance over to the rest of the band. "She's gonna kill something."

On that note Ofdensen rose to his feet, quickly gaining his boys' attention, "I do believe it's time to retire back to the hotel. Selene, your room has already been arranged, as has your dinner," he winked almost playfully at her, "as for the rest of you, behave, and I expect you all to give her privacy while she eats."

"Dude we were gonna **get** schome!" Murderface growled in complaint as he followed the others out towards the waiting limo.

"William, you can find a whore," Charles rolled his eyes slightly, ordering another beer for the ride.

Quietly, Toki glanced between the pretty female and the stern manager, offering no complaint, but instead curiosity, "Whys we got to leaves her alones? She ams shy?"

"Not at all," Selene smiled slyly.

"Toki, just give the lady her privacy please," Charles repeated, a little more sternly than before.

"Does we have to listens to this guy?" Skwisgaar asked, not for the first time, as they reached the nearby hotel.

"Yea," Nathan growled as they reached their floor. "Now go to bed already," he grumbled, slamming his own door.

As the men divided up, Selene smiled and leaned close to Charles' ear, whispering, "This is already turning fun, _Monsieur_ Charles."

The CFO couldn't help but smirk proudly, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Have a good dinner."

"Have a good rest," she replied, vanishing into her hotel room. No sound was heard from her for the rest of the day.


	3. Mutual Respect

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

The next morning found Charles up and working to make sure everything was ready to go for the last concert of the tour. Presently he stood aside overseeing the gears as they loaded the boys' instruments, amps, luggage, and a long black box.

Calmly, his personal assistant stopped near by, catching his employer's attention, "The new Mistress' box has been loaded, Sire."

"Very good," the suit nodded, "thank you." With that, he began a headcount as his clients began filing onto the massive train-like bus.

"Hates bus rides," Skwisgaar grumbled, rolling his pale blue eyes in annoyance.

"Dey ain'ts so bad," Toki grinned to his counterpart, settling onto the sofa.

"Pfft, boreds," the Swede grumbled, his fingers dancing along the strings of his guitar unconsciously.

"So," Nathan started as he settled at table pulling out a notebook and pen, "where's the babe?"

"Last I saw her she was around, why?" Charles questioned looking up from his paperwork, his glasses beside it on the table.

"Well, uh, she's not here," the singer motioned around, looking up from his lyric writing.

"She'll be fine, Nathan," the CFO stated, distracted by his papers, which had to do with getting Selene officially signed on to the band. Realizing he'd never get the work finished here, Charles excused himself off to work in his on bus office.

Pacified by his manager's answer, Nathan shrugged and turned back to his writing and the TV.

"Scho who'sch with me?" Murderface questioned as soon as the suit was out of earshot. "We can bail go to a schtrip club and do schome drugsch?" Instantly this earned the bassist a cheer as his band mates agreed. "Right, next gasch station we schplit!"

Briefly Nathan glanced into the office at the sleeping man through his office door, heading in to cover him with a jacket before escaping with the others, the sudden warmth causing Charles to smile slightly in his sleep.

Several hours passed in which Nathan and the boys proceeded to get completely sh-tfaced. Eventually Charles dispatched several gears to find them and get them back to the bus to finish going onto the stop.

"I can't believe you guys," the manager sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, "and with a concert soon too."

"I can," Selene stated as she appeared on the steps of the Dethbus.

"You act like this is the **first** time," Pickles grinned swaying slightly.

"No, it happens **every** time. Go on get back in," Charles sighed as the five men-children filed inside the giant bus.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," the raven haired female smiled, following the boys on board and grabbing music off a table to study.

"They always are," the suit smiled, wrapping a friendly arm around the woman's shoulder.

Instantly the vampire purred softly. "At least you now have one you don't have to worry about drinking," she smiled softly, "the **other** things they do, well." A wide grin crossing her pale features, fairly sure he already knew exactly what she meant. "Will I be going on with them?"

"Very true, and you will," Charles chuckled slightly with a small smile which brought a small nod from the vampiress.

From across the room, Nathan glanced up at the strange sound of his manager's laughter wondering exactly what was going on and scowling at the ideas entering his mind.

"Now rest up we'll be arriving in a few hours," the manager glanced back towards the larger man even as he spoke to the dark haired female, causing the front man to look away.

"I'm plenty rested _Monsieur_," Selene smiled, her fangs glinting slightly in the light as she curled up on the couch to study.

"Alright," that same soft smile on his face as he approached Nathan, "Is there something you needed Nathan?"

"More beer," came the growling reply, "and, uh, skanks!" Nathan nodded unable to meet his manager's eyes.

Slowly Charles raised a brow. "Can you keep a secret Explosion?" he asked lowering his voice to avoid being heard by the other five people.

Glancing up Nathan nodded slightly, growling out a sound of agreement.

"Come with me," the manager rose to his feet leading him into his on bus office and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Booze?"

"Not bad Robot," the larger man nodded, giving him a feral grin.

"I have supplies for company or rough nights," Charles smirked, pulling down two glasses.

"Company like her," Nathan frowned taking one of the glasses and filling it almost to the brim.

"Her?" Charles frowned, pouring his own glass. "No. Nathan, what are you thinking?"

"You're nicer to her and, uh, brought her in on your own," the front man downed his drink in one painful gulp.

Shaking his head the suit raised his glass to his own lips taking a smaller sip, "I have a respect for her musically."

Slowly a frown crossed Nathan's features, his eyes boring into the smaller man's, "And us?"

"Of course I respect you all," Charles stated sincerely, reaching for the bottle to refill the other man's glass. "You're my bread and butter after all."

Gradually a small smile replaced the frown as the hulking man nodded, "And you're ours."

"I'm glad," the CFO gently reached across the small table to squeeze the bigger man's hand.

Carefully the singer returned the squeeze, relaxing slightly. "This, uh, this isn't gay," he nodded.

"Of course not Nathan," Charles laughed, licking the dark alcohol off his lips.

With that established, Nathan leaned across the table cautiously licking the warm liquid on the smaller man's lips. "Mmm that tastes good."

Instantly a fierce flush crossed the manager's face, his own tongue darting out to briefly brush against the singer's. The flash of contact brought out a feral smile on the larger man's face as he drew back. "That was unexpected," Charles stated matter of factly, finishing his drink. The smell of alcohol and musk coming off the other man helping to intoxicated the "robot".

"Yea," Nathan murmured.

Back in the main area of the bus Selene sat surrounded by the other four members of the band. Shifting slightly she reached into the sleeve of her top removing a plastic card from it, smiling devilishly at the men, also producing a baggie.

Instantly Pickles' eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face, "Now yer speaking my language!"

Relaxing more so, Selene allowed herself to grin fully, happily cutting the powder and dividing it evenly while the boys stood back respectfully waiting for their share.

"Sche isch aweschome!" Murderface grinned eying the piles as the others muttering various agreements.

With expert care the vampiress slid each man a pile. "On three! One, two," she grinned brightly, "three!" Instantly all five put their noses to the table inhaling sharply, drawing the drug into their systems.

"She's got my vote!" Pickles exclaimed, shuddering happily.

"Ja," echoed Skwisgaar, though he was barely heard over Toki's hooting.

In all the drug fueled excitement, no one bothered to wonder where Nathan and Charles had snuck off to.


	4. We are Family Now

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

Back in the office Nathan drew back upon hearing the noise from the front. "You, uh, might wanna check them," he murmured lowly.

"Yea," Charles slurred slightly, staggering to his feet.

The sight of his normally composed manager staggering like one of the boys caused Nathan to let out a snort of laughter, "Lightweight Robot."

As the bus took a curve a little harder than it should, the drunken "robot" stumbled, landing squarely in the larger man's lap causing a deep flush to cross both their faces. Quickly both detangled and headed out to face the rest of the band.

In the main room Selene lay sprawled out across the four remaining laps. "Mmm _bonjour messieurs_, is it show time?"

"I'm scheeing schow time," Murderface smirked looking up her long pale legs.

"**Charlie**! **Nathans**! **Is shows time**!" Toki yelled pinned under the beautiful vampire's head.

"Well now go on," Charles shooed Nathan along behind the other five members of Dethklok. After spending several moments trying to compose himself he quickly followed them out into the venue.

"Maybe you shouldn't, uh, drink so much," Nathan stated with a little smirk before joining the others in makeup.

Quickly all six members mounted the stage, Selene staged to one side with her synthesizer. Off to the side backstage, Charles watched as her fingers flew over the keys in perfect blend to his boys, as if the six of them had been playing for years.

All around them the fans erupted in screams and cheers as the concert went on for quiet some time, finally coming to a close with fireworks, rockets and a few dead fans. Once everything began to die down and the band moved backstage, the CFO approached them with a little smile, "Great show tonight. Eat well Selene."

"Always," she smiled watching the boys being ushered off by the gears. The moment they were out of sight, Selene slipped into the crowd to feast upon the dieing fans.

Back on the bus the band surrounded their manager, the singer speaking up. "She can stay. That solo was brutal," Nathan nodded.

"Good I'm glad you all think so," Charles smirked. "Trust me now?"

Various positive murmurs came from the five men as the spread out over the bus waiting for their newest member to reappear. Left alone with his manager, Nathan glanced towards the floor muttering, "So, uh, about before."

"Yes Nathan?" the suit asked calmly.

Quickly the front man shook his head, "Nothing."

From the front of the bus Toki called out, "Pizza! Charlie wes can has pizzas for dinner?"

"Are you sure?" Charles questioned, turning around. "Yes, tell one of the gears to order it!"

"Wowwie!" Toki cried out, running off to make the order.

"Yea," Nathan nodded, looking away.

"Nathan, I've known you for a long enough to know something's on your mind," Charles stated gently.

Adamant that they were not having this discussion the singer shook his head and changed the subject, "You want a slice?"

"No thank you," the smaller man sighed.

For once the sigh wasn't lost on Nathan. "You ok?" he questioned.

"I'm fine," Charles replied, "just need a drink."

A little smile crossed the singer's features at the word drink. "Want a beer then?"

"I'll take you up on that," the suit nodded.

Instantly Nathan's smile grew a bit and transformed into a smirk as he headed to join the others, grabbing two from the fridge. Quietly Charles followed along behind him, sitting beside the boys grabbing a slice of pizza after all.

"So, we almost done?" Pickles questioned as the duo came into sight.

"Yeas, we miss home," Toki pouted around his slice.

"We leave right after tomorrow's concert," Charles nodded lightly to his charges, causing the five boys to erupt into a fit of cheers. "So don't stay up too late," he stated as he sipped his drink.

"Yous isn't our mothers!" Toki argued as Nathan grabbed another slice.

"Well, I'm going to bed if you're not," the manager rolled his eyes and quickly finished his drink. With the beer gone, Charles rose to his feet and headed for his room with Nathan's eyes following him as far as they could.

"Uh, me too," the singer nodded, finishing his pizza and standing up as well.

"You ams going to bed this early Nathans?" Skwisgaar asked, looking up briefly from his guitar in surprise.

"Yea, gonna," Nathan made a few quick jerking motions with his hand.

"Oh — **Oh**!" the guitarist laughed with sudden realization. "Make sures you puts up your does not disturb sign!"

"Yea," the front man laughed a little distractedly, turning to head for his room.

Outside the bus, Selene made her way through the fans, driving her fangs into the maimed victims of the concert, relishing in the hot red fluid. Within the hour, though, she returned to the Dethbus, slipping inside silently and smiled softly, "Dinner time _mes amis_?"

"We schaved you schome," Murderface grinned brightly to the vampiress.

"How thoughtful William," she smiled softly. "But I ate whilst I was out."

"Aww, another night?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see," she laughed softly, sitting in his lap invoking a proud smirk.

"Anything for you," William crooned to the chilled woman in his lap causing her to flash the entire group a warm smile, though her lips seemed a little **too** red. "You look good in red," he carried on with the flattery.

"_Merci_ William," Selene smiled softly. "My father always thought so too, Daddy preferred me in white though."

Instantly Murderface began scratching his head, "Two dadsch?"

"_Oui_," the keyboardist nodded. "My parents were undoubtedly very homosexual," she giggled maddeningly.

"Makes sense," Skwisgaar nodded from the opposite sofa. "Would loves to meet them," he laughed lightly finding the vampire's giggles infectious.

Instantly the vampire's laughter died away, her eyes darkening sadly as she rose to her feet, "_Non_ Skwisgaar they have — passed on."

Sensing the tension and brokenness in the woman, Toki quickly rose to his feet as well. Reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder, the Norwegian's voice was painted with concern and love, "Wells we can bes your family now!"

Slowly the vampire raised her head to see if the others agreed.

"Oh man dat would be awesome!" Pickles grinned to her.

"_Merci_ gentlemen," Selene smiled softly allowing herself to be enveloped in a group hug.

"Always wanted sisters," Skwisgaar murmured from the pile.

"And I brothers," she replied, her smile growing wider to reveal her fangs as Pickles pulled her down into his lap. Within moments Selene was basking in the attention she hadn't gotten since she'd abandoned her nine year old form, cooing happily as the boys continued to bicker over who's lap she'd sit in next.

Finally the vampire got the boys to sit across the couch, then promptly stretched out across all four laps with a giggle, "See, problem solved."

"I don't wanna shares," Toki whined slightly.

"Well, you'll have to share amongst yourselves Toki," Selene stated softly, playfully patting his cheek.

"Aww balls!" Murderface grumbled in annoyance.

"Sorry boys, I am not a one man woman," the vampire apologized with a soft smile.

"Well, there ams five of us," Skwisgaar pointed out.

"_Oui_, there are," she confirmed, running her fingers through his pale locks.

Instantly William's hand shot up into the air, grinning. "Sche goes with me firscht!"

Immediately Selene's eyebrow went up, her lips curling back to reveal her fangs as she growled out, "I don't recall agreeing to that William. I am **no** whoren groupie!"

"I meant on a totally normal perschon dinner date thing," Murderface laughed nervously.

"That's better," she nodded, her smile slowly returning.

"Yesch!" the bassist cried out in false triumph.

Shaking her head, Selene smiled a bit more, "Silly men."

"We should plays a board game!" Toki suggested a few moments later with a child-like smile.

"Dethopoly?" Pickles lazily suggested from where his fingers were sliding through Selene's ebony locks once more.

"Yes!" the guitarist nodded enthusiastically.

At the suggestion the vampire cocked her head to the side curiously, "Very well."

Grinning brightly Toki quickly rushed off to dig out the game as the others settled themselves around the coffee table. "We schould go get Nathan and the Robot," Murderface suggested, reaching for his beer.

"_Ja_ Charlie makes the bests bankers," Skwisgaar nodded in agreeance, his guitar resting in his lap.

"Yeah," Toki butted in as he returned, setting the black and red box between the group. "Wes can't play without thems!"

"Alright, alright," Pickles sighed rising to his feet. "I'll go look for them, you guys set up."

With that the drummer headed off towards Nathan's room, only to find it strangely devoid of the singer, "Huh."

"You finds them yet?" Toki called from the main area. "We ams waiting!"

"**Not yet**!" Pickles shouted back, stopping outside Charles' door with a shudder. "Eww and someone made a mess outside Charlie's room."

"**Hurry up**!" the guitarist hollered back with a slight whine to his voice.

Shrugging off the nasty mess on the floor, Pickles continued to hunt the bus, ignoring the strange soft moans from behind the manager's door.


	5. First Times are Always Awkward

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

Inside his on-board room, Charles Ofdensen was already in bed in his robe, nude under it with his bare legs curled up beside him, his face in a book. Soon he freed one of his hands so it could snake into his robe, groaning softly and whispering a name. Gradually the manager's voice began to raise slightly, enough to make out the name of his fantasy.

Outside the room Nathan made his way down the hall towards his own chamber. Unable to resist, the front man peeked into the room and licked his lips slightly, reaching down into his jeans. Gradually Nathan's eyes widened, staring at the man on the bed and struggling to listen. Slowly but surely his mind hazed over as he heard his own name falling from the CFO's lips, his load being dropped right there outside the door.

Back on the bed, Charles moaned again, stroking all the faster. The manager was so preoccupied with his pleasure that he never even noticed the door creaking open. Quietly Nathan whispered, "Charles?"

"Yes Nathan?" Charles murmured, his head falling back against the pillows with his eyes shut.

"You might, uh, wanna watch your step — out in the hall," the singer stated as he inched closer into the room.

"What does that mean?" the smaller man asked, raising his brow in confusion at the singer's voice. Surly this was all in his head, after all Nathan had no reason to be in his room at this hour.

"There's a mess outside your door," Nathan confessed, reaching a hand out to slowly touch him.

"Alright, Nathan. I'll have a gear clean it up," Charles squirmed slightly.

"Don't want you to fall," the front man stated, carefully and lightly rubbing the smaller man causing the manager to arch into his touch and moan softly. "Ya—ya like that?" Nathan questioned.

"Mmm, yes Nathan I do," the manager moaned softly.

"Good," Nathan smiled, continuing to stroke the smaller man gently. "But this, uh, still isn't gay."

Emitting another groan, Charles opened his eyes in shock at seeing the real Nathan there fondling him, "N—Nathan! How did you get in here?"

Startled, the singer instantly jerked back away from the other man, "T—the door was open I, uh, heard you."

"You said you could keep a secret," Charles stated, flushing and looking down.

"Yea, I can! I just, uh, thought you were hurt. Then, well," Nathan stammered, backing up towards the door. "I'll just go to my room, ok?"

In a flash the CFO's hand darted out, grabbing the larger man by the wrist. "Don't leave me like this," he pleaded.

"You sure?" the front man asked, glancing back to his manager with nervous eyes.

"I'm sure Nathan," the smaller man stated, spreading his legs slightly to give the nervous man better access as he pulled him closer. Shyly the hulking male reached out to stroke him gently, encouraged by Charles' gentle groans. Unsure of himself, Nathan allowed Charles to guide him to exactly what he wanted, the thought that he could easily hurt him by mistake always residing in the back of his mind.

Gradually Charles began pulling Nathan on top of him, grinding against the bigger man. The motion brought a fierce flush to the singer's face. "Err, how would I," Nathan motioned towards the pale body beneath him, "you got no pussy."

"You really don't know?" the manager asked, unable to help laughing slightly.

"Not with a guy," the singer muttered.

Once his laughter began to die down, Charles set to task patiently instructing the larger man on exactly how to make love to another man. Calmed down by the familiar sound and mindful of the size difference between them, Nathan slowly crawled between the manager's spread legs and easing himself into the passage with a groan.

"T—tight," the front man moaned slightly as his hand reached between them to gently grip Ofdensen's manhood, eliciting a soft groan from the smaller man. Carefully the singer began to thrust into his manager, closing his eyes in peace, even as he pumped and gently squeezed his hand around the mousey man's manhood. "D—damn," Nathan grunted as Charles suddenly tightened around him.

"Harder," Charles demanded gently, throwing his head back in pleasure. Happy to oblige, Nathan realigned himself and redoubled his thrusts with another deep grunt. "Again," the manager cried out, "aaahhh you found it!"

The sounds Charles was making caused Nathan to grin like a feral animal. As he continued to go to town, his other hand softly squeezed and worked the smaller man's manhood bringing about another moan. Gently running fingers through Nathan's hair, the manager whimpered, "S—so close."

"M—me too," the singer growled softly, giving him another tender squeeze. Within moments Charles gave a loud cry of pleasure as he spilled his seed into the larger man's hand. In the same instant Nathan let out an ungodly roar of pleasure as he too dropped his load, buried deep in the smaller man. As he panted and gathered Charles closer to himself, the singer muttered, "Still not gay."


	6. It's All Fun and Games

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

After searching the entire train-like bus, Pickles returned to Charles' office and began knocking at the door. "**Hey**! You seen Nat'an? We're playin 'Oply and need a banker," the yoper called out at the shut door.

Startled by the pounding, Charles' eyes instantly snapped open. "Ah, give me a minute and I'll find him," he assured the drummer. "Just go and wait with the others."

"Fine," pacified Pickles headed back towards his bandmates, grabbing another beer on his way back.

"Should get someone to, uh, clean the mess outside your door," Nathan muttered, laying on his side and staring blankly at the smaller man.

"I'll get someone to do that," the manager assured him, smiling slightly. "Go on I need to clean up."

For a moment Nathan merely lay there staring still before nodding and getting up to get dressed and go. Moments later a freshly cleaned and redressed Charles followed the singer as if nothing at all had happened.

Back in the main portion of the bus, Selene's nosed twitched slightly as she sat amongst the boys to play. "I wanna be the dogg—there's no doggy," she frowned, looking down at her choice of pieces, "Fine I wanna be the wolfy!"

"Nice choices," Skwisgaar laughed.

"We gots to makes our own tokens," Toki explained, snatching the guitar piece up before the lead guitarist could grab it, leaving the blond with the battle axe instead.

"Yea, it's brutal," Nathan smirked, grabbing a beer and the skull piece as he sat to join them.

"Clearly," the vampire replied with a knowing little smile.

"Sorry about that," Charles apologized as he ran his hand through his hair, glancing at the unphased men.

"Here yous be the banker-man," Toki grinned passing the manager a tray of dark colored paper money, "Make sures nobody cheats."

"Of course I can do that," the CFO nodded as he carefully sat down, trying not to put too much weight on his sore entrance. In an instant a pillow struck Charles' head causing the smaller man to initially glare before noticing Nathan laughing a little and giving him a thumbs up.

Watching all of this from under her lashes, Selene's knowing little smile grew slightly as she rolled the red and black dice around in her hand. After settling the pillow under himself and dealing out the appropriate dark colored money Charles nodded and the vampire let the dice roll across the board.

"I loves this game!" Toki cried out cheerfully as his guitar moved around the corner. The others soon fell into agreement as the game progressed into the wee hours of the morning, the joyful scene occasionally punctured by Charles' reprimands to the various attempts at cheating his clients seemed insistent upon trying.

It was nearly five in the morning before Nathan let out a jaw cracking yawn. Nodding and yawning as well Murderface sighed in agreement to the silent statement, "I think I'm going to hit the hay schoon."

"Yea is lates," Toki nodded, throwing the dark play money in the air so it rained down upon them.

Nodding, Charles smiled a little at the sleepy faced men before him, "Well that was a fun group game."

"Agreed," Selene nodded with a smile and a glance towards the hatch leading to the storage area below which currently housed her coffin.

Briefly Nathan glimpsed back towards the pair as he and the others began to drag off to their rooms. His emerald eyes softened as he watched the manager yawn while gathering the money Toki'd strewn as well as the pieces. With one final smile the hulking man vanished down the corridor.

With another fleeting look towards the hatch, Selene knelt down to help clean up, reaching her hand out to rest on Charles' arm for a moment. "Are you alright _Monsieur_ Charles?"

"I am," he smiled reassuringly, "don't worry about me any, I'm just tired."

Instantly that knowing little smile returned to the vampire's lips. "Yes, sex will tire one out," she stated matter of factly as she put the game away and headed through the hatch at last.

Flushing a dark red at the sudden realization that she knew, the CFO rushed towards Nathan's room pausing only to knock at the door. Inside the singer paced slightly, raising his head at the sound, "Uh, yea?"

Entering quickly, and shutting the door tight behind him, Charles faced the larger man and stated as calmly and flatly as he could, "Selene knows."

All at once the color drained from Nathan's face, his voice a low growl, "F-ck!"

"Maybe she won't tell the boys," the manager sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. How could he have been so careless, so foolish to think that someone with vampiric senses wouldn't know what had gone on behind closed doors.

Slowly the tenseness in his muscles ebbed slightly as Nathan reached out to gently rub his neck. "A—are you ok? You, uh, looked kinda sore," he stated, his voice carrying concern for the smaller man's well being.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Charles laughed with a mixture of panic and exhaustion. "Next time use lube Nathan."

The singer's eyes sparkled at the thought that there might actually **be** a next time, even as he lowered his head and muttered, "Sorry. You, uh, wanna stay like here?"

"Well," Charles paused and thought the offer over for a minute, "I guess I could for a few hours. I mean it's already morning."

Grinning, Nathan pulled back the quilt and crawled into the massive bed. Smiling to himself, the singer watched his new lover get into a state of half dress before crawling in with him. Nathan's huge hand gently began rubbing up and down the smaller man's spine as he yawned. "Uh, good night," he rumbled as he settled down.

"Good night Nathan," Charles smiled softly, drifting to sleep even as he knew he'd have to be up in a few hours to be back on the clock. But for the time being the manager was content to lay here in peace as all around him his charges slept contently for the duration of the trip home.


	7. Wanderings and Wonderings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

Upon reaching the large keep that was Mordhaus, Charles quickly saw to it that Selene's coffin was unloaded while the boys awoke and drug themselves inside, still yawning.

Once inside the CFO gently tapped upon the battered black box, signaling to his newest client it was safe to come out. Slowly rising from the battered old coffin, the vampire gradually blinked those golden eyes at her new dungeon-like surroundings. "We're home," Charles smiled slightly at the sleepy keyboardist.

"_Bonjour Monsieur_," she greeted with a slight yawn. Climbing out of the box, Selene's eyes darted around the room taking in every detail, "No windows, _merci_." A soft smile gracing her features as she curtsied to her new manager.

"As requested," Charles nodded, returning her smile slightly.

"I am assuming I may wander as desired?" Selene asked as she sat upon the battered wooden coffin.

"Of course, anywhere you want. With the exception of the boys' bedrooms of course," the brunette stated matter of factly.

"_Merci_," the vampire bowed her head respectfully. "Is that all _Monsieur_?"

With a quick nod, Charles smiled one last time as he headed for the door, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"_Merci_," Selene repeated, raising to follow him out, whispering, "You're nervous."

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure her. "I just didn't sleep long last night."

"I'm sure Nathan would have liked you to stay longer," the vampire stated with a knowing little smile as she vanished down the hallway leaving a red-faced Charles staring at her retreating form before he too left the room.

Sniffing the air, Selene began hunting around, eventually coming across a gear. Smiling softly and stroking the hooded man's neck, she gently sank her teeth into the warm body drawing out the hot fluid, but leaving him alive. Wiping her mouth the woman softly whispered before she left, "_Merci mon ami_."

Meanwhile in the recreation room, Nathan stretched across one of the couches watching the massive television in front of him, occasionally glancing towards his band mates.

"Hey, something ams on your mind Nathans?," Skwisgaar asked feeling the predatory eyes upon him even without raising his head.

"No," the singer rumbled, blinking in surprise that he had been noticed so swiftly. "Just hungry," he nodded.

"Oh!" Toki's attention had finally been gotten, his eyes lighting up. "Lets gets more pizza and beers and hots wings!" This suggestion was quickly agreed upon by all five men. "Mother f-cking cheese sticksch!" Murderface chimed in grinning.

"**Yea**!" Nathan bellowed, ringing for Jean-Pierre.

"Right away M'Lords," the mutilated chef bowed as the order replayed over and over in his head on the way back to the kitchens.

A sudden realization hit as the guys spread out to wait for their meal. Surprisingly it was Murderface who voiced the insight, "Hey, where'sch Schelene? She'sch going to missch out!"

"Maybes she gots lost," Toki chimed in.

"Probably doing girl sh-t," Nathan countered in a deep rumble.

"Hey! So what kind of sch-t do girlsch do?" William questioned, glancing around at the other four men in the room.

"Go shoppings, uh, does their hair, their markups," Skwisgaar started before blinking in sudden confusion "— Hells I don'ts knows what girl sh-t is!"

"They collects stuff animals and has sexs," Toki nodded before being chastised.

"No Toki, schex is for men!" Murderface countered, only for the entire band to suddenly turn to stare at him.

"Well, you needs a ladies for sex, less you ams gay," Skwisgaar noted before turning back to his guitar, deciding this conversation had turned a little too odd for him.

"He's right William," Charles agreed as he entered the rec-room with a folder in hand, causing Nathan to give a little smirk of approval.

"Sees!" the guitar god grinned at his victory. "What ams in the folder Charles?"

"And wheres am Selenes?" Toki questioned.

"Details about your new record," the CFO answered the blond first before turning to the youngest member of the band, laughing slightly, "and she's out doing 'girly sh-t' as you referred to it."

"What **isch** girly sch-t anyways?" Murderface questioned again, this time aiming the inquiry at his manager.

Instantly Charles began rubbing the bridge of his nose in slight frustration, "Why don't you ask her, as I'm a man William."

"F-cking robot," the bassist muttered under his breath, reaching for another hot wing.

"Hm? What was that William?" the manager smirked ever so slightly at his ability to irritate his client so easily. "Now," he continued, dropping back into his normal work mode, "your robot has set you up for your next record."

All this garnered from the five men before him was a collective groan. However a curious voice came from the dark haired woman who had appeared in the doorway. "We're recording?" Selene asked almost excitedly.

"Yes," Charles nodded with a small smile. "In four days."

"That gives me time to find where my synthesizer went," the female nodded, eliciting a bigger groan from the boys.

"Now, now boys, you have four days of rest," dark brown eyes rolled slightly behind his glasses. "Now if you'll excuse me," the lawyer quickly excused himself before his charges could argue.

The moment Charles was out of the room, Nathan grabbed an entire bucket of the wings and made to follow him into without a single word to his band mates or bothering to even knock. "You're, uh, not a lady," he nodded, sitting down on the couch watching him.

"No," Charles agreed, "I'm not a lady. So, Nathan, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, I guess so," the singer consented a little uneasily.

"Do you like me?"

"Yea, course we all do," Nathan relaxed a little at the simple inquiry. "You, like, cover our asses."

Shaking his head Ofdensen decided to clarify, "No, Nathan, let's say romantically."

"I, uh," the hulking front man was at a loss for words and began to bite his lip nervously as memories of the night before flashed through his mind.

Seeing his hesitation and discomfort, Charles rose and walked around the desk towards Nathan, planting a kiss on his lips. Instantly Nathan's eyes went wide in surprise, but he put up no resistance nor tried to pull away causing the smaller man to smirk once they parted.

Despite being a little shaken up and surprised, the singer pulled the lawyer close once more, his voice a low death growl, "I — think — I do. You got — soft lips." With that he shyly and softly kissed him once more.

"Thank you," Charles blushed a little at what passed as a compliment from the larger man.

"Welcome," Nathan nodded some. "So, uh, now what?" he asked with a little smile.

"I don't know," the CFO confessed.

"Are we like a couple?" the lead man questioned as he scooted over to make room for the mousey looking brunette.

"I guess so, technically speaking," Charles nodded as he sat.

Emboldened by the acceptance, Nathan smirked some, "Are we gonna tell people?"

"If you don't think it'll effect the band," the lawyer in Charles began to kick in slightly despite the newly bubbling hopefulness.

"They'll rag the hell outta us and you know it," the singer sighed slightly.

"I'm well aware," the manager nodded in agreeance, squeezing his hand slightly.

A smile crossed Nathan's lips slightly, a hopeful twinkle entering his emerald eyes, "This mean you'll go drinking with us more?"

"I'm not sure about that," his new boyfriend laughed a rare laugh. The sound seemed beautiful to the singer's expert ear as he shyly pulled Charles closer to him with a softer smile causing the smaller man to flush some.

"So how long you think we can keep it from them?" Nathan wondered hoping to try and spare them both the hell that his pseudo-brothers would put them through.

His happy bubble suddenly popped — not just popped but exploded in a violent fit of death most brutal — at the thought of his other clients finding out.

"I'm unsure," Charles sighed deeply.


	8. Lunch and a Show

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor no one except Mademoiselle LeBeau.

* * *

Days passed as uneventfully as they could within Mordhaus. A few days after returning home, Charles found Nathan sitting alone in the rec room writing away in his lyric notebook. Though they had shared several nights together in private, as far as the rest of the haus was concerned nothing had changed between the duo. So with his usual calm Charles strolled up to the singer with a simple question. "How are you today, Nathan?"

"Fine," Nate smirked a little, "You Charles?"

"I'm alright," the CFO nodded. "Nathan you're writing?" he asked in surprise, it'd been a little while since the band had worked on any new material.

"Uh, yea," the singer tucked the lyrics away fast before his manager could get a chance to see them.

Smiling at the larger man's secrecy, Charles shook his head a little, "Have you eaten?"

Before Nathan could even respond, his stomach let out a loud rumble answering for him. "I could eat," he smiled a little, tucking the entire notebook away before ringing for Jean Pierre to order a pair of steaks with the works as he and Charles made their way to the dining hall.

Gently the lawyer squeezed his lover's hand causing the singer to smile a more, squeezing it back as the parted to the normal seats. "You're working to hard," Nathan declared suddenly as his eyes bore into the smaller man's.

"I have to," Charles stated just as plainly, having had this discussion thousands of times with the boys.

"I'm still, like, your boss," the singer smirked suddenly. "I say you need a night off."

"You can't do that Nathan," the manager laughed softly, a sound that Nathan was growing to love more and more as the days passed on. "You have a record to work on, and I have a million other things to attend to."

"Meh, sure I can. How about this, we'll work on the album, **then** you come out with us," the singer countered.

After giving the deal a few seconds of thought and seeing how much it'd mean not only to his lover, but to the band as a whole, Charles relented. "I'll agree to that."

Instantly a brilliant grin crossed Nathan's face as their steaks arrived and the pair settled into their lunch.

Several hours later within the giant keep, Selene wiped at her mouth as she made her way into the rec room where Murderface was found lounging. "Good evening William," she smiled softly, careful to conceal her fangs.

"Hey you!" the bassist greeted enthusiastically. "Thought you ran away," he laughed.

"_Non_, just exploring a lot," the vampire smiled still as she took a seat on one of the other couches.

"You're gonna run out of schtuff to look at," Murderface laughed.

"Somehow I doubt that William," Selene joined in his laughter, smiling softly as the other three men made their way towards the joyous sounds.

As Toki flopped onto a third couch he noticed something poking uncomfortably from between the cushions. "**Hey**! Guys looks what I found! Nathans has been writings a new songs!"

"What's it say?" Skwisgaar questioned, raising a delicate golden brow.

"_You owns my hearts, watches it beats in your hand, pierces it withs your sword_," the rhythm guitarist blinked in surprise, "It ams sounding like a love songs."

"Wait a minute let me schee that!" Murderface demanded, snatching the notebook from the younger man before he could even comply. "Nate's got a girlfriend and he haschn't even introduced usch? Is sche too good for usch?"

"Yea, not like we'd embarrass him or anything," Pickles exclaimed.

"Not at alls!" the Swede agreed.

"A _petite amie_?" Selene whispered half to herself, frowning and leaving the room silently.

"I bets she's a pretty lady," Toki sighed softly.

"Yeah! Scho we should demand he introduce us, right guys?" William questioned, rallying the other three men into a small frenzy, causing them to shout in agreeance with him for once. "Let's go!"

Back in the dining hall, Nathan sat with Charles eating, glancing up and grunting as the foursome showed up in the doorway. "Can we help you boys?" Charles questioned after swallowing another bite.

"We wants ta meets Nathans new lady friends!" Toki announced brightly, Murderface nodding with a "Yea!" behind this.

"What gave you the idea he has a lady friend? Hm?" the CFO raised a brow curiously, masking his nervousness perfectly behind his normal day to day work face.

"We found his love song!" Pickles chipped in, causing Nathan to start turning pink and to mutter an obscenity under his breath.

"So you assumed things?" the manager pressed lightly, almost enjoying the moment.

"Well, he's not **gay** or nothing!" Murderface announced.

All around him the other three men nodded. "Yeas! Nathans likes the ladies," Toki confirmed.

"Maybe it's a crush," Charles sighed, seeing the agitation in his new lover's face growing more and more with each passing word. "Please don't badger Nathan."

"Yea, uh, get lost guys," Nathan growled in annoyance at his friends.

A sudden light entered Skwisgaar's pale blue eyes as he noticed the slight shuffling of uncomfortable feet behind him. "**Is Selene**! He ams in love withs the Ice Queens!"

Instantly Charles covered his face with both hands, shaking his head slightly, wondering not for the first time where the hell they got their ideas at.

"Oh man, that's juicy gossip!" William clapped his hands together, rubbing them.

"I wonders if she loveses him backs!" Toki pondered, the idea exciting him as much as it was irritating the two men at the table.

Nathan was fairly sure he could face-palm himself into oblivion at that moment, glancing fleetingly to Charles' hidden face before roaring, "**I am not in love with Selene**! God!"

"Then who is it, huh?" Pickles questioned his friend, green eyes narrowed slightly.

"None of your f-cking business," the singer growled again, growing more agitated with every exchange.

"I think it isch. We're all in this band together lascht thing we need isch your girlfriend tearing it apart!" the bassist stated as rationally as he could.

"They aren't gonna tear us apart," Nathan rumbled.

"Nat'an what's the deal?" the redhead asked.

Feeling trapped, Nathan's eyes darted between the rest of his bandmates, Charles and then back again. "It's - for - **Rebecca ok**!" He finally shouted out in a desperate attempt to keep the truth a secret.

"Dude Rebecca?!" Murderface felt his stomach twisting disturbingly.

"Yea," the front man muttered, finishing his food as quickly as he could.

"No ways," Skwisgaar shuddered.

"Discussion over!" Nathan growled, leaving the dining hall as fast as he could, the others dispersing behind him.

At this new revelation, Charles sighed almost heart brokenly and decided to pour his grief into something inconspicuous, "This record will never get started."

Silent as ever, Selene watched the exchange between her new brothers, saw the heartache in her old acquaintance, and finally reached a cold hand out to touch the suit clad man's shoulder. "It will _Monsieur_," she reassured him, "but who is this Rebecca? And why is your _amant_ writing about her?"

"She was an ex-girlfriend of Nathan's," the CFO shook his head gently.

"I see," the vampire nodded, sitting across from the younger man and locking eyes with him. Charles got a distinct impression that the woman could read his, mind and maybe even his heart, as she spoke, "You're hurting _Monsieur_ Charles, aren't you."

"I'll be fine," he reassured her. "Thank you though."

Frowning, Selene reached her icy hand across the table and squeezed Charles' hand softly whispering, "_Désolé_."

A sad smile crossed both their faces as Charles returned her squeeze gently.


End file.
